Mira
|birthplace = |birthday = November 6 |age = Unknown (appears 15-16) |gender = Female |hair color = Purple |eye color = Green |blood type = B |affiliation = None |previous affiliation = Lyon Harribel |occupation = None |previous occupation = |team = None |previous team = Tres Leóns |partner = None |previous partner = Xia Lee, Adelle, Lyon Harribel |base of operations = |marital status = Single |relatives = Lyon Harribel (surrogate mother) Xia Lee (surrogate sister) Adelle (surrogate sister) |education = Lyon Harribel |resurrección = Caballo |image = }} Mira was an Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army and one of Lyon Harribel's three Fracción, known as Tres Leóns. She was killed by the when she tried to kill , supposedly for the sake of and her fellow . Appearance Mira is an Arrancar with purple hair, short in the back and long in the front, and emerald green eyes, one of which (her left) has a purple triangular-shaped mark. Her mask remnants are situated on the left side of her head, used like a hair-pin, and shaped like an eagle's wing. She wears a variant of the Arrancar uniform, similar to , in which there is a spot on the right side of her uniform for her Zanpakutō. While her uniform is basic, it is commonly mentioned by both Adelle and Xia to be complicated, but this is only because of the several layers added to the uniform. The first layer, the inner layer, is a somewhat full-body outfit that eliminates at her mid-thigh, and are followed by white stockings. The secondary layer includes her white ankle-high boots, and a long-sleeved jacket that covers her chest and stops below it as well, whereas the sleeves are long enough to entirely cover her hands, and a black belt tilted sideways across her waist. Personality Mira was a decorous, and rather prim Arrancar, as she had a substantial amount of etiquette, something she believed was a required quality of life in order to succeed. Though somewhat of a prude, Mira could be quite kind and generous when she felt that she could be so without being persecuted for it. In battle, she could be quite cocky and even cruel, a trait she shared with her fellow Fracción. Unlike most Arrancar, though, she cared deeply for all the Arrancar, even those she doesn't like (i.e ) and eventually died for them. She held Lyon in high regard, as she lastingly called her Mistress Harribel, Mistress, or just Mistress Lyon. In reference to Lyon, she and her fellow Fracción were known as "Tres Leóns" (Meaning Three Lions). She remained loyal to Lyon until her death. History See Mira/History Plot See Mira/Plot Powers & Abilities Zanpakutō Caballo (Spanish for "Horse") Relationships See Mira/Relationships Trivia *Mira's birthday, November 6 making her a . **Mira shares a birthday with , , and . Quotes (To ) "I will kill you, not for my own despise of you, but for Hueco Mundo, and my fellow Arrancar! Die, Quincy!" Category:Mallory16461646 Category:Female Category:Under Construction Category:Arrancar Category:Deceased Category:Fraccion Category:Fanon Character Category:Females